downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 6.03
Episode 6.03 is the third episode in the sixth series of Downton Abbey. It aired on October 4th, 2015 in the UK, and January 17th, 2016 in the US. Synopsis May, 1925: Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes' wedding is fast approaching, but a misunderstanding threatens to derail the occasion, and when the big day arrives it also brings a few unexpected guests. Meanwhile, Edith reconnects with an old acquaintance, who comes to her aid in her hour of need, and over at the Dower House, Spratt has something to hide, and Denker is hot on his trail. Daisy jumps to conclusions over one of the countess' plots, and tensions mount over the hospital takeover, prompting Isobel to offend a friend. Plot Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore talk about the wedding. She wants a wedding breakfast, but Mr. Carson wants a wedding like the family would do it. She shows Mrs. Patmore her planned wedding dress, a plain brown day dress. Mrs. Hughes is summoned to the drawing room after dinner for the family to hear her and Mr. Carson’s plan for their wedding since they don’t want to have it at the main house. Violet visits Robert to try to get him on her side in the Hospital Civil War. Edith returns to London to see her editor. In London, she runs into Bertie Pelham. They make plans to see each other at 7pm for drinks. Edith fires Mr. Skinner. She had forgotten about her date with Bertie, but he offers to come back to the office with her to help. She has to put the magazine together before the deadline at 4 am the next day. Audrey helps them both to accomplish that. Anna tells Mary about Mrs. Hughes’ wedding dress. She confides in Mary that she might be pregnant. Mrs. Patmore orders a dress for Mrs. Hughes, but the dress turns out to be a plain gray dress. Mary gives Anna permission to have Mrs. Hughes try on Cora’s evening coats so she could have a more proper wedding dress. At the Dower House, Spratt admires his stamp collection, when a man calls. Spratt and Denker clash. Spratt gets news from Sgt. Willis that his nephew is on the run. He questions Spratt and Denker about Spratt’s nephew. Denker tells Spratt she can keep a secret. Thomas goes for another interview at a once grand house. However, after seeing how empty it is, he turns his nose up at it and rejects the job. Daisy and Mr. Molesley study for Daisy’s test together. He tells her about the Drewe’s handing in their notice at Yew Tree Farm. Mr. Molesley speaks with the schoolmaster about Daisy’s studies. Cora has gone to see Isobel, Lord Merton, Violet, and Dr. Clarkson to continue the hospital war. She returns stressed and Mary doesn’t have time to warn her that she gave Mrs. Hughes, Mrs. Patmore, and Anna permission to borrow the dress. Cora thinks that they were stealing the coats and Mary chastens her mother. Cora goes into the servants’ quarters to apologize and gives Mrs. Hughes a coat. The wedding morning arrives and Mrs. Patmore, Mrs. Baxter, and Anna arrive to dress Mrs. Hughes. Flowers arrive for Mr. Carson’s button hole, and he gives to all the men to wear. Outside the church, Mr. and Mrs. Carson kiss. They have a pretty reception inside the schoolhouse. After the wedding, Isobel tries to make amends with Dr. Clarkson, who begins to reconsider the idea. At the reception, Tom and Sybbie unexpectedly show up, announcing that they wish to stay at Downton for good. He realized that Downton is his home and he wishes to stay there. George runs to hug Sybbie and Sybbie hugs Marigold. Cast List Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Article stubs